Tschernobyl
by Ibilis
Summary: In naher Zukunft wurde Tschernobyl wieder in betrieb genommen von der Wall Corp. Um illegale Forschungen zu betreiben. Doch bei einem Schneesturm fällt einer der Reaktoren aus und sa Grauen beginnt. Insperiert von Resident Evil.


**PROLOG:**

27. April 1986 Moskau

„Meine Damen und Herren sie hören nun MR, Moskaus erster Radiosender.

Top Thema: Tschernobyl"

„Willkommen, Herr Vladimir."

„Hallo"

„Sie sind der Vorsitzender, des Präsidenten und kümmern sich um die Katastrophe von Tschernobyl. Bin Ich da richtig?"

„Ja. Ich bin hier um die Fragen der Welt, so gut wie möglich, zu beantworten."

„Herr Vladimir, wie viele Menschen wurden nach den Explosionen von Tschernobyl evakuiert?"

„Alle 50.000 Einwohner, der Stadt Pripjat, die drei Kilometer von dem Unfallort liegt."

„Aber erst 36 Stunden nach dem Unfall…"

„Nun ja, die Situation war schlimmer als erwartet und..."

„Ja aber Pripjat hatte doch 59.000 Einwohner, was ist mit den andern 9.000 Einwohner passiert?"

„Das kann ich nicht weitergeben."

„Ach so, ehm, nun ja. Werden noch weitere Leute evakuiert?"

„Ja, alle die in der 30-Kilometer-Zone liegen."

„Was ist das für eine Zone?"

„Diese Zone steht stark unter Radioaktivität. Alle Unerlaubten werden sofort Abgeschossen, zur eigenen Sicherheit... Diese Zone steht unter Kontrolle des Militärs bis sich die Lage beruhigt hat."

„Militärisches Gebiet für Forschungen?"

„Kann ich nicht weitergeben. Staatsgeheimnis."

„Oh... Ehm wird die Radioaktivität sich ausbreiten? Oder gar Auswirkungen auf andere Länder nehmen?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen."

„Doktoren haben Kinder mit Missbildungen und Erwachsene gefunden die andere Menschen angegriffen haben und dann spurlos verschwunden sind… Könnte das etwas mit der Katastrophe von Tschernobyl zu tun haben?"

„Kann ich nicht Weitergeben."

„Werden Versuche unternommen um die 30-Kilometer-Zone zu säubern?"

„Ja Freiwillige, Isolatoren, versuchen jetzt schon das Gelände zu säubern. Von Atommüll und anderem..."

„Warum dann mit Waffen? Was sind diese anderen... Stoffe... Gegenstände?"

„Staatsgeheimnis."

„Danke Herr Vladimir. Die Zeit ist leider um. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass sie uns bald weitere Informationen geben."

„Sicher."

„Das war MR mit dem Top-Thema."

1. September 2009

Wall-X Humanitäre Gemeinschaft. Hilft den Leuten wo es geht. Jetzt neu im Handel: Neue Hilfsmittel gegen Kopfschmerzen ohne Nebenwirkungen! Wirkt in Sekundenschnelle. Ebenso hat die Wall-X neue Mittel gefunden alle Arten von Krebs zu heilen! Werden sie jetzt Mitglied und gehen sie zum nächsten Arzt und erhalten sie eine Wall-X Karte. Sie erhalten 20% auf alle Operationen und Medikamente!

-Our job is your health-

12. Juli 2010

Spot-Nachrichten.

Die Eu-Kommission hat beschlossen gegen illegale Forschungen einzugreifen die Weltweit von Pharmaindustrien betrieben werden. Mehr als 90% der Pharmaindustrien sind darin verwickelt. Nur die Wall-X ist nach den neusten Meldungen nicht betroffen.

**1986**

26. April 1986

Leonid Toptunow stand vor dem Schalttisch und kontrollierte die tausende Lämpchen vor ihm. Immer wieder musste er den einen oder den anderen Schalter umlegen damit das Experiment richtig von statten geht. Wieder legte Leonid einen Schalter um. Der Schweiß rann von seinem Gesicht es war das erste Mal dass er so etwas tat. Leonid streckte seine Hand aus um seine Tasse Kaffee zu nehmen, doch als er die Tasse vom Pult nahm klickte es doch Leonid bekam es nicht mit und schlürfte an seinem Kaffee.

„Leonid! Der Reaktor 4 lässt ab!" rief sein Kollege und tatsächlich musste Leonid feststellen dass der Reaktor an Energie verlor. „Sag zu Uktov und Mertiv sie sollen nachsehen was los ist und etwas unternehmen." Schrie er seinem Kollegen zu und legte hier und da mehrere Schalter um doch die Leistung wollte nicht steigen. Leonid kam ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Nun lief auch er hinunter zum Reaktor 4. So schnell er konnte. Sprang die metallene Treppe hinunter und ging durch mehrere Sicherheitstüren. Ungeduldig hielt er immer wieder seinen Ausweis vor den Leser und drückte dann die Tür auf.

„Uktov! Was ist los?" fragte Leonid als er die Reaktorkammer 4 erreichte. Er beugte sich über von der Balustrade um besser sehen zu können. „Nun ja. Wir müssen Bremsstäbe entfernen um die Leistung zu erhöhen... Doch von wo das Problem kommt können wir nicht sagen." Antwortete Uktov während er behutsam lange, gelbe Stäbe aus dem Reaktor nahm. „Ok, pass auf! Wir können uns keinen Fehler erlauben!"

„Hier Anatolij, Leonid bitte kommen" ohne zu warten nahm er den Funk an. „Hier Leonid. Was gibt's Herr. Djatlow?"

„Wir müssen mehr als 28 Bremsstäbe entnehmen um den Reaktor wieder auf Leistung zu bringen. Geben sie den Befehl weiter, sie müssen 6 weitere entfernen."

„Ja, Sir" und Leonid schaltete den Funk ab und blickte wieder hinunter.

„Uktov und Mertiv! Nehmt 6 weitere Stäbe raus!"

„Ok" schrie Mertiv und wandte sich ab.

Ohne zu warten ging Leonid wieder zurück zur Zentrale wo sein Kollege auf ihn wartete. „Na, Akimow?"

„Die Leistung steigt doch das Kühlwasser macht mir sorgen..."

„Das wird schon gehen" versuchte Leonid ihn zu beruhigen doch auch ihm waren die Zahlen unheimlich die der Bildschirm anzeigte... Sie hatten zu viele Stäbe entnommen und bei einem Problem wäre es fast unmöglich die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Mein Gott! Leonid! Schau dir das an! Das Wasser kocht!" schrie Akimow und Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn und schrecken stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben Auch Leonid spürte das ungute Gefühl in ihm steigen

„Ruf Djatov Anatolij an, wir müssen Abbrechen!"

Als Akimow den Funk nehmen wollte hörten sie eine Explosion und schreie und Akimow war wie vom Blitz getroffen auch Leonid konnte sich vor Schreck nicht mehr Bewegen. Erst als eine zweite zu hören war sprang Leonid zu den Schaltern.

„Nein" schrie Djatov und trat in die Zentrale ein „Noch ein, zwei Minuten, und alles ist vorbei! Etwas beweglicher, meine Herren" und Djatov setzte sich ruhig auf einen der Stühle doch Leonid war aufs äußerste angespannt. Weitere Explosionen waren zu hören und nach jeder wurde auch Djatov unruhiger. Dann urplötzlich explodierte die Konsole und die Fernseher zersprangen. Tausende von Glassplitter schossen durch die Luft und alle drei fielen auf den Boden. „Schalten sie den Strom aus, Leonid!" schrie Djatov voller Panik doch es war Akimow der seinen Schlüssel hastig aus der Tasche zog und in den Notschalter steckte. Er drehte. Rote Lichter erhellten den Raum und Angst erfüllte Leonid. Seine Hosen waren Nass und er fühlte sich Schmutzig. Blut rann sein Gesicht hinab. Er blickte auf die Letzte Konsole die noch Funktionierte. Er konnte es nicht fassen! „Die Leistung steigt! Der Havarieschutz müsste doch einspringen!" Leonid lief aus der Zentrale und ging zum Sicherheitskonsole. Voller Panik blickte er über die Schalter und suchte nach dem Hebel des Havarieschutzes. Er musste ihn Manuell betätigen.

„Mist wo bist du?" fluchte Leonid und blickte immer hektischer über den Schaltpult. Dann fand er ihn. Ohne zu zögern legte er den Hebel um.

Angespannt blickte Leonid auf den Bildschirm. Nur langsam wurden die Stäbe in den Reaktor eingelassen... zu langsam...

Nervös spielte Leonid mit seinen Fingern.

„Eintritt der Stäbe fehlgeschlagen. Kanäle sind blockiert. Überprüfen sie die Zufuhr der Bremsstäbe" erklang eine mechanische Stimme.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" und eine weitere Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude. Leonid stand wie versteinert da. Der Boden erzitterte unter ihm. Er hörte wie seine Kollegen schrien. Der Boden wölbte sich weiter und zerprang. Seine Beine wurden zerrissen, sein Becken, sein Körper...

Dies sind die Nachrichten.

Das Atomkraftwerk Tschernobyl ist Explodiert. Mehrere radioaktive Elemente sind in die Umwelt geraten. Der Staat hat schon erste Maßnahmen ergriffen.

Wir bitten alle Leute die sich 10 Kilometer um Tschernobyl befinden, nicht das Haus zu verlassen. Alle Schulen wurden geschlossen. Weitere Informationen um 22.00 Uhr.

**Neu Eröffnung**

23. März 2009 21:20

Dies sind die Nachrichten:

Der zweite Mantel der um Tschernobyl gezogen wurde hat mehrere Risse gezeigt lange kann der zweite Mantel nicht halten.

Nach bisherigen Aussagen der Regierung, wurden die Risse, durch den Zusammenbruch des ersten Mantels, verursacht. Weitere Informationen werden wir um 23:30 erhalten wenn der Gipfel vorbei ist.

22:30

„Maria haben sie schon etwas erfahren? Hat die Sitzung schon begonnen?"

„Ja ich befinde mich im Moment vor dem Regierungsgebäude. Alle Vorsitzende, der Welt, sind zusammen gekommen um einen neuen Plan für Tschernobyl zu überlegen. Seit mehr als 5 Stunden hat die Sitzung begonnen, doch noch wurden keine Resultate und Lösungen erreicht.

Maria aus Moskau"

30. März 2010

Aktuell! Europas beste Zeitung!

Die Wall-X cooperation hat mithilfe von Plasma und mehreren Delta-Strahlen die Strahlungszeit von radioaktiven Objekten verkürzt. Sie erhoffen sich damit Tschernobyl zu retten und von der Verstrahlung zu säubern. Weiter geht's Seite 5.

12. November 2011

Die Wall-X hat den Markt erobert. Sie ist, nachdem die Kommission beschlossen hat gegen die Pharmaindustrie vorzugehen, die einzige die nicht mit illegalen Forschungen in verdacht steht. Sie hat so die Macht der Pharmaindustrie an sich genommen. Und nun hat sie auch noch die finale Möglichkeit gefunden Russland vor dem Untergang zu retten. Schon nächste Woche soll eine Gruppe der Wall cooperation sich in Richtung Russland befinden und mit der Säuberung beginnen.

30. November 2011

Wall-X Kriegsteufel oder Schutzengel?

Die Wall-X hat preisgegeben dass sie ihr Geld für medizinische Forschungen mithilfe von Waffenforschung erreicht. Fast alle Militärische Ausrüstungen Weltweit wird durch die Wall-X erstellt worden. Jedoch haben sie vor zwei Tagen Tschernobyl gesäubert und wieder errichtet. Sie wird in zwei Monaten wieder in Betrieb genommen. Um die Sicherheit zu garantieren wird sie unter der Wall-X geführt.

23. Juli 2012

Gestern wurde Tschernobyl wieder eröffnet. Mehrere große Tiere wie der amerikanische Präsident und der Vorsitzende der Eu und der Präsident der Russischen Gemeinschaft haben sich für diesen historischen Tag zusammengetroffen. Der Stellvertreter der Wall-X cooperation war Mr. Jason.

„Meine Damen und Herren ich grüsse sie hier bei unserem Treffen und Neueröffnung von Tschernobyl!" grüsste Jason die Zuschauer und blickte auf die Journalisten. Die Leute klatschten in die Hände um ihn zu begrüßen. „Die Wall-X hat mehrere Jahre sich damit beschäftigt wie wir die Radioaktivität verkürzen können um uns und der Umwelt zu helfen! Nun soll Tschernobyl der beweis für die Menschliche Zukunft sein!" und Jason legte eine symbolische Pause ein die mit einem lautem Beifall beantwortet wurde. „Auch wenn einige meinen es wäre Verschwendung oder Umwelt-Zerstörend um Tschernobyl wieder in betrieb zu nehmen glauben wir das ist Unsinn den mit diesen Kernreaktor können mehrere tausende Familien mit Energie versorgt werden die sonst erfrieren würden! Und da es keine Radioaktivenstrahlen mehr gibt ist das ganze unternehmen nicht gefährlich!" sprach Jason und wieder wurde er von Applaus empfangen „ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Ich gebe das Wort weiter an den russischen Präsidenten." Und Jason verließ das Podium. Als er sich neben den Präsidenten setzte beugte sich dieser zu ihm über. „Wie steht es mit Q-41?" „Kein Problem Mister Hallow, keiner weiß bescheid." Nickend zog sich der Präsident wieder zurück.

12. Dezember. 2013

Wall-X hat ein neues Ziel! Unendliche lange Leben! Mehr Seite 8

Die Wall-X hat angefangen Forschungen an Seesternen, Tintenfischen, Eidechsen und Schlangen zu starten. Sie erhoffen sich, da diese Arten Körperteile regenerieren können, Genen zu finden die dem Menschen zum Unendlichenleben zu verhelfen. Sie versuchen somit den menschlichen Körper zu verbessern und den Tod zu bezwingen.

**KANE**

Jetzt.

_12. Dezember 2013 Moskau. Neue Siedlung für 130 Arbeiter vor Tschernobyl._

„Wir melden starke Schneeschauer die sich die nächsten fünf Tage fortsetzen werden. Wir rechnen mit 2 bis 3 Meter hohem Schnee und" Ohne den Schluss zu hören schaltete Kane den Radio aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Strasse. Sie war kaum noch zu erkennen obwohl sie für diesen Tag mehrere Male geräumt wurde. Immer mehr Schnee fiel und die Wolken wollten nicht aufhören ihre Last abzuwerfen. Immer wieder rieb er an der Scheibe um besser sehen zu können. Bis Kane an einem Schild vorbei fuhr der ihm bestätigte dass er in die richtige Richtung unterwegs war:

_Chernobyl. Protected by the Wall-X cooperation. Keep out._

Dann erblickte er die Betonmauer der Anlage und wenig später die metallene Tür. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und kurbelte das Fenster runter. Ein eisiger Wind stieß ihm entgegen und Schnee flog ihm ins Gesicht. „Ausweis bitte" kam eine rauschende Frage und Kane konnte, unter den starkem Schneefall, nur die Umrisse eines der Soldaten erblicken, obwohl dieser nur wenige Meter vom Auto stand. „Hier" antwortete Kane und gab seinen Ausweis den Soldaten. Der Soldat war durch eine schwarze Weste geschützt und unter der eisigen Kälte hatten sich an den Rändern kleine Eiskristalle gebildet. Durch den Schnee erkannte Kane das Abzeichen der Wall-X

„Willkommen, Mister Kane." Sagte der Soldat und gab den Ausweis wieder hinein. „Danke" stieß Kane hervor und schloss das Fenster. Die Tür öffnete sich und Kane fuhr hinein. Noch immer konnte Kane nicht verstehen warum seine Firma solche Vorsichtsmassnahmen ergriffen hatte für ein Atomkraftwerk. Ihm konnte es ja egal sein... Es war sein Beruf... Er kümmerte sich um die Sicherheit des Geländes und wurde gut bezahlt für den langweileigen Job, doch manchmal träumt er an die alten Zeiten als er noch als Leutnant durch die Strassen von Irak kämpfte.

Vom Tor aus fuhr er zur Garage und stellte sein Auto ab. Eine schwere Metalltür fiel hinter ihm zu und das heulende Geräusch verschwand. Als er aus seinem Auto stieg mit der Aktentasche in der Hand empfing ihn eine weibliche Stimme. „Willkommen Kane Toran" „Hallo T-7, wie geht's den so?" fragte Kane gelassen und sperrte sein Auto zu. „Wie immer, was sollte sich den ändern?" „Tut mir leid T-7 doch ich möchte doch nur lieb mit dir sein, auch wenn du nur ein Sicherheitsprogramm bist." „Sehr mitfühlend Mister Kane." „Na dann bis bald T-7". Kane stieg in den Lift und stieg beim zweiten Stockwerk aus. Er folgte dem Gang und begrüßte mehrere Arbeiter. Bis er bei der Tür zur Zentrale stand. „Mister Kane bitte geben sie ihr Passwort, Fingerabzeichen und Stimme." Sagte T-7 und ein Hologramm einer Frau erschien. Sie wirkte Jung unschuldig und ein lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie wirkte fast wie ein richtiges Lebewesen. „Natürlich T-7." Und Kane flüsterte das Passwort und gab T-7 seine Hand. „Willkommen Mister Kane." Das Hologramm verschwand und die Tür öffnete sich. Eine riesige Zentrale befand sich Raum. Mehrere neue VR-300 PCs standen auf Pulten und ein riesiger Fernseher erfüllte die ganze Wand. „Hallo Kane!" begrüßten ihn Motolov und Jenova. Wie er überwachten sie die Zentrale und waren seine Mitarbeiter. Motolov war Russe und er wirkte auch wie einer, kurz rasierte Haare und eckiges Gesicht. Würde man nicht wissen dass er ein Pazifist sei würde man glauben er sei in einer Spezialeinheit des Militärs gewesen. Er war groß und breit gebaut. „Nun Motolov du kannst gehen deine Schicht ist vorüber." Sagte Kane und warf seine Tasche auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Na dann ich bin weg!" grinste Motolov und streckte sich auf seinem Rollstuhl bevor er aufstand. „Bis später Motolov." Verabschiedete sich auch Jenova und Motolov verließ das Zimmer und die schwere Metalltür verschloss sich hinter ihm. „Na dann los" spornte Jenova Kane an und stieß ihm einen Rollstuhl hinüber.

„T-7 zeig mir alle Sicherheitskameras die das Gebäude überwachen auf den Hauptmonitor." Mehrere Bilder erschienen sofort auf den Fernseher. Doch sie zeigten alle das selbe... Schnee. Keine Kamera zeigte mehr als Schnee. Mann sah keines der Gebäude. „Das ist nicht gut." Sagte Kane und schweifte über die anderen Kameras. „Ok T-7 zeig mir die Reaktoren und die Kühlungs-Systeme von A-1 bis B-5." Und wieder sah Kane nur Schnee. „Jenova, sag zum Arbeitertrupp sie sollen die Reaktoren frei schaufeln." „Jop" bestätigte Jenova und nahm das Mikro. „An alle Arbeitertrupps sofort die Kuppeln der Reaktoren von Schnee frei schaufeln. Einbruchsgefahr!"

Kane ging zur Kaffeemaschine nahm sich eine Tasse und füllte sie. Jenova verfolgte die Arbeit, auf dem Hauptbildschirm während Kane zum Fenster ging und hinaus blickte. „Scheiß Wetter" grunzte Kane und schlurfte an seiner Tasse. Er blickte rüber zu Jenova. Er mochte sie sehr... Die Haare, so sanft und glänzend, die Augen, so offen, Ihr Körper, so einladend. Doch Kane wandte sich wieder ab. Und fluchte mit sich selbst. „Ich kann nicht und will nicht..." Er stand auf und wanderte im Zimmer umher. „Kane... Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" fragte Jenova ohne sich von den Monitoren abzuwenden. „Wie?" „Seit dem Tod von Lena..." „Ja... Alles hat ein Ende" entgegnete er und blickte in seinen Kaffee „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst du weißt ja wo ich wohne." und sie schloss das Thema ab. Plötzlich vibrierte der Boden und Kane ließ seine Tasse fallen. „Was zum Teufel!..."

**Zusammenbruch**

„Alle Systeme werden heruntergefahren!" sagte die Computerstimme und überall gingen Sirenen los "Reaktor 3 und 2 eingestürzt! Bitte verlassen sie das Gebäude. Alle Systeme werden heruntergefahren. Alarmstufe 6 wurde von dem Sektor Q-41-8 ausgelöst!" Kane hörte wie draußen hastige Schritte zu hören waren. Ungläubig blickte er auf die Monitore doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Noch immer konnte er nur der Schnee sehen der unaufhörlich vom Himmel fiel. Ohne zu warten nahm er das Mikro „An alle Arbeiter, bitte begeben sie sch zu den Ausgängen 3,4 und 5. Dies ist keine Übung ich bitte sie nun schleunigst das Gebäude zu verlassen" mit zitternden Händen stellte er das Mikro wieder auf den Tisch und rief nach T-7. „Ja Mister Kane?" „T-7 gib mir einen Lagebericht aus den Reaktoren 3 und 2." „Zugang verweigert alle Systeme von den Reaktoren 3 und 2 sind heruntergefahren. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurden ebenfalls Reaktor 1 und 4 abgeschaltet. Alle Sicherheits-Türen werden systematisch in 3 Minuten verriegelt" „T-7 diesen Vorgang widerrufen. Jenova, wie ist es mit der Evakuation?" doch bevor sie antworten konnte kam ein Anruf herein „Hier Motolov, es ist unmöglich die Zentrale zu verlassen! Der Schnee hat sich in wenigen Minuten verdoppelt. Und die Kälte und Wind macht es unmöglich zu flüchten!" „Verdammt!" schrie Kane „Mister Kane der Vorgang konnte nicht abgebrochen werden. Der Befehl der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurde von einer höheren Stelle befohlen." „Was!" schrie Kane voller Panik und riss seine Augen auf „T-7, hier Jenova wer hat den Befehl gegeben?" „Dr. Marx aus der Abteilung GC. Aus dem 6 Stockwerk der Forschungszentrale Q-41." „Q-41?" rutschte es Jenova aus „Forschungslabor unter dem Kraftwerk hat die höchste Alarmstufe ausgerufen." „Ein Forschungslabor?" fragte Kane entgeistert und konnte es nicht glauben dass er davon nichts gewusst hatte. „Was wird da geforscht?" fragte Jenova und blickte zu Kane hinüber. Doch es kam keine Antwort. „T-7 was wird da unten geforscht?" wiederholte sie die frage mit einem scharfen Unterton." „Diese Informationen sind mir untersagt weiter zu geben. Um diese Sperre aufzuheben sagen sie dann bitte das Passwort." „Verdammt" schrie Kane „Ich geh raus zu en Arbeitern und sage ihnen sie sollen in die Kantine" sagte Kane und ging zur Tür hinaus, zog seine Jacke an und steckte sich ein Mikro ins Ohr. Kane rannte die Treppen hinunter „Los, los alle in die Kantine!" schrie er den Arbeitern denen er begegnete. Es wurden immer mehr, bis er um die Ecke bog wo sich der Ausgang 3 befand. „An alle Arbeiter bitte gehen sie in die Kantine! Die Ausgänge sind blockiert wegen dem Schnee!" die Arbeiter murmelten wütend doch sie befolgten seinen Anweisungen und gingen in die Kantine. Aus der Menge kam Motolov zu ihm hinüber. „Kann ich helfen?" „Ja geh zum Ausgang 5 und bringe die Arbeiter zur Kantine! "schrie Kane um die Schritte der Arbeiter zu übertönen.

**Q-41**

Einige Tage vor dem Alarm.

„Sie haben mich alarmiert..." schallte es vom Bildschirm aus. Das Bild war verzerrt und man erkannte nur die Rückseite eines Sofas. „Ja! Das Projekt Q-41 läuft aus dem Ruder!" entgegnete ängstlich eine Stimme. „Die Versuche spielen verrückt sie greifen uns an und mehrere unser Forscher mussten ausgeschaltet werden... Wir müssen das Projekt aufgeben!" „Professor... Bitte beruhigen sie sich... Haben sie nicht die Symptome aufgewiesen die wir wollten?" „Doch..." antwortete der Professor zitternd „Na also woher die Sorge... Solange das Projekt noch Resultate zeigt wird es fortgeführt... Sollten erneute Probleme Auftauchen melden sie sich." Der Bildschirm verdunkelte sich und das Zeichen der Wall-X erschien. „Verdammt."

Einige Stunden vor dem Alarm.

„Ja?" „Die... Die Subjekte... Einer ist entkommen und wir glauben er könnte zu den Oberen Ebenen gelangt sein." Sagte der Professor und spielte nervös mit den Fingern. „Um welches Subjekt handelt es sich?" „Um eins der MS-1 in der Endphase" „Alarmieren sie die Sicherheitssoldaten aber geben sie klar zu verstehen dass keiner der Oberenarbeiter etwas weiß! Haben wir uns verstanden?" „Ja"

Beim Zusammenbruch der Reaktoren.

„Professor Melden sie sich!" schallte es vom Bildschirm doch der Saal ist leer. „Professor?" wiederholte die Stimme doch keiner antwortete. Plötzlich fällt ein Mann hinein einer seiner Arme fehlte und sein Gesicht war vor schmerzen verzerrt. „Mister..." der Mann legte eine Atempause ein „die Situation ist aussichtslos!" wieder atmete er schwer und immer mehr Blut durchtränkte seine Forscherkutte „Durch den Zusammenbruch der Reaktoren wurde der Strom abgeschaltet! Alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden somit ausgeschaltet" der Mann fiel auf den Stuhl und seine Augen verdrehten sich „die elektrischen Verschlusse wurden geöffnet und die Subjekte sind ausgebrochen die Subjekte...!" doch die Stimme verzerrte und verschwand so wie das Bild.

Der Mann im Sessel legte sich nach vorn und sein Gesicht lag im Dunklem nur die kleine Stehlampe an seinem Tisch erleuchte die Dokumente die vor ihm lagen. Langsam faltete er seine Hände zusammen als schien er nachzudenken, dann drückte er einen Knopf auf seinem Tisch und eine helle Stimme meldete sich: „Ja Herr Direktor?" „Verbinden sie mich mit dem Sicherheits-Trupp" entgegnete er mit rauer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Sicher" bestätigte die helle, weibliche Stimme. „Hier der Leitende Kommandant der W.C.S.T." „Maren, wir haben einen Vorfall im Q-41, schicken sie sofort ein Team hin. Sie sollen jeden und alles abschießen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" „Und Zivilisten?" fragte der Kommandant zögernd „Alle!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort beendete der Direktor das Gespräch.

**Kantine**

„Nun beruhigt euch!" schrie Kane als er in die Kantine kam und jeder durcheinander sprach. „Beruhigt euch!" wiederholte er und nur langsam verebbten die Gespräche. „Wir haben ein Problem mehrere Reaktoren sind zusammen gebrochen und wir sitzen hier in der Patsche da wir das Gebäude nicht verlassen können..." Kane legte eine Pause ein. „Wir haben einen Schneesturm und jeder der versucht jetzt ins Dorf zu gelangen wird sterben... da bin ich mir sicher." „Aber wir können doch nicht hier bleiben! Wir werden verstrahlt und es könnten noch weitere Explosionen entstehen!" kreischte einer der Arbeiter. „Sie haben Recht, aber hier ist die Chance zu überleben größer als in einem Schneesturm! Ich möchte dass ein Team die Reaktoren überprüft. Alle anderen sollen nach Überlebenden suchen und alles zusammen bringen was uns vor Radioaktivität schützt. Wir werden hier in der Kantine warten bis Hilfe kommt." Kane wandte sich ab und Molotov setzte die Teams zusammen.

Kane verließ die Kantine und rannte zur Zentrale. Als er sie erreichte stand die Tür offen und er konnte Jenova nirgends ausmachen. Er betrat den Raum und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „T-7, Kamera zur Kantine auf Bildschirm 1... und geben sie mir einen Plan von alles Sicherheitstüren die verschlossen wurden." Kann setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und blickte aus die Karte die ihm T-7 gab. An allen Stellen wo sich Sicherheitstüren befanden leuchteten rote Lampen. Doch zum glück blieb das Gebiet wo sich die Kantine befand vor der Sperrung ausgeschlossen. Plötzlich hörte er Schreie und wie Gegenstände zerbersten. „T-7 Kantine auf den Hauptschirm!" schrie Kane „Bildübertragung der Kantine unterbrochen." „Verdammt!" fluchte Kane und rann aus der Zentrale zur Kantine. Schon von weiten hörte er Todesschreie als er um die Ecke bog blieb er ruckartig stehen. Der Boden vor der Tür war voll Blut und Abdrücke von Händen zeugten von Gegenwehr. Nur langsam bewegte sich Kane der Tür entgegen und stieß sie einige Zentimeter auf. Doch was er sah ließ ihn die Tür wieder zufallen und nach hinten taumeln. „Kane! Komm weg von der Tür!" schrie Jenova und er hörte aus der Kantine schritte als würde Jemand durch Wasser laufen. Ohne zu warten lief er zu Jenova und beide gingen zur Zentrale. Plötzlich hörten sie ein schnaufen und hastige Schritte hinter sich. Kane sah zurück konnte aber nichts erkennen und bevor er sich versah fiel das Licht aus und sie waren von totaler Dunkelheit umgeben. Kane fühlte sich als würde er in ein Schwarzesloch fallen, dennoch lief er und lief. Er wusste nicht warum oder was sie verfolgte nur dass er weg musste. Plötzlich hörte er Jenova neben sich. „Wir sind fast da..." „T-7 verriegele die Tür der Zentrale!" schrie Kane. Vor ihnen schloss die Tür sich langsam. Mit einem Sprung schaffte er und Jenova es noch in die Zentrale. Kane hörte wie hinter sich die Tür zufiel. Wenige Sekunden darauf krachte etwas dagegen. Kane spürte wie Jenova seinen Arm ergriff. „Was zur Hölle war das?" flüsterte sie und blickte zur Tür. Es war noch immer dunkel doch keiner von ihnen traute sich zu bewegen und sie verharrten im Dunklen.

**W.C.S.T.**

Mehrere Gestalten öffneten die Tür und traten ein. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen da sie hinter Gasmasken lagen. Im ganzen Raum hörte man nur das rauschen der Masken, wenn sie Atmeten. Mit Taschenlampen beleuchteten sie den Raum doch es war still. Sie drangen weiter ein. „Kantine 100 Meter rechts" sagte einer der Gestalten, seine Stimme war gedämpft durch die Maske. Als sie vor der Kantine standen zog sich eine Blutsspur weiter, tiefer in den Gang hinein. Ohne ein Kommando zu geben stellten sich zwei neben die Tür und zwei davor der fünfte öffnete die Tür langsam und als sie offen war strömten sie alle zusammen hinein. Der Raum war leer, Tische waren umgestoßen worden und die Lampen waren zum teil aus den Mauern gerissen. Über den Boden war eine dünne schicht aus Blut. An den Mauern konnten sie blutige Handabdrücke wieder finden, doch keine Tote. „Sir wir haben zwei Signale 300 Meter von hier, nicht Kontaminiert." Sagte einer der Männer und zeigte zum Ausgang der Kantine. „Ok, Abrücken" und alle verließen den Saal in einer Bestimmten Formation. Zwei deckten den Rücken und drei gingen in den Gang und sicherten ihn. Ohne einweiteres Wort folgten sie dem Gang und der Blutsspur die sie begleitete. „Sie befinden sich in der Zentrale." Vor der Tür zur Zentrale deckten vier den Gang während ein Fünfter einen Kabel aus seinem Ärmel zog und ein Bildschirm öffnete welches an seinem Gelenk befestigt ist. Er öffnete eine Klappe links der Tür und brachte den Kabel an. Ein Biepsen ertönte und die Tür öffnete sich. Plötzlich kam ein Mann heraus gesprungen und griff den ersten der Männer an dieser machte eine Bewegung zur Seite packte den Angreifer am Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Ein zweiter hielt dem Angreifer seine Waffe auf die Schläfe. „Wer seid ihr?" sagte der Angreifer und blickte in die Taschenlampe Doch er bekam nur das Rauschen der Gasmasken als Antwort. „Eine weitere Person befindet sich im innern" bestätigte einer der fünf Männer. „Ok in die Zentrale und Tür verriegeln" antwortete der Mann mit der Waffe und nahm sie vom Angreifer weg und traten in den Raum. Als sie alle im Raum waren verschloss sich die Tür wieder. Ohne auf die Proteste ihres Gefangenen zu reagieren gingen 2 der Truppe von Tisch zu Tisch und leuchteten unter die Tische bis sie am Hintersten eine Frau fanden die sie aus ihrem Versteck zerrten. „T-7 starten sie die Notbeleuchtung und Riegeln sie alle Türen die Nach außen führen und gib einen Lagebericht. Code lautet: Q-sieben-sieben-eins." sprach die Gestalt die den Angreifer fest hielt. „Code wurde bestätigt und alle Türen wurden verriegelt." Und T-7 erschien im mitten des Raumes und da der Raum nur spärlich erleuchtet war wirke sie noch realer. „Notbeleuchtung wurde aktiviert. Einzige Lebenszeichen befinden sich zurzeit in diesem Raum mehrere Räume konnte nicht gescannt werden. Mehrere Objekte wurden vom Sicherheitssystem auf ebene 3, 5 und 6 vernichtet dennoch sind einige aus dem Sektor Alpha entflohen." Eine Karte erschien auf dem Hauptbildschirm und an mehreren Orten Leuchteten rote Punkt auf.

Reaper, Nova, Sam und Fen wir machen hier eine Pause und überlegen uns wie wir weiter vorgehen. Ohne zu antworten legten alle Ihre Gasmasken ab. Reaper war ein normal gebaut und wirke ziemlich jung. Nova wirkte hart aber ihr schlankes Gesicht umgeben von schwarzen Haaren und ihr gut gebauten, muskulösen Körper gaben ihr einen hauch von Erotik. Sam war breit gebaut und trotze nur so von Muskeln und um dies nur noch zu bestätigen hielt er ein Maschinengewehr in einer Hand und stütze sie auf seiner Schulter ab. Er wirkte fast wie Rambo. Fen war eher dünn und passte nicht wirklich zur Gruppe mit der schweren Ausrüstung. Als er seine Gasmaske ablegte zog er eine Brille hervor und legte sie auf seine schmale Nase. Sein sperr dünner Körper war behangen mit Kabeln und anderen mechanischen Geräten. Ihr Anführer schien etwas älter denn weiße Haare erscheinen unter seinem Helm als er diesen Ablegte. Dennoch wirkte er jung und noch gut in form. „Na Kane wie geht's den so?" lachte der Anführer und ließ Kane los. Dieser brauchte paar Sekunden bis er seinen Geiselnehmer erkannte „Leon?" „Genau hab nicht gerechnet dich hier zu sehen! Bist wohl etwas eingerostet dein Angriff war unpräzise." Scherzte Leon „Darf ich dir vorstellen dies ist meine neue Truppe. Reaper ist unser jüngstes Mitglied ist aber begabt was mit Waffen zu tun hat. Er war der beste im Schiessen und wurde unserer Abteilung als Scharfschütze zugeteilt. Nova ist unsere Lady..." „Hey! Ich könnte dir in wenigen Sekunden die einer abschlagen!" zischte Nova „Nun ja sie ist einer der Besten wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Sam ist unser Terminator gibt es etwas zum draufschießen dann ist nach seinem Beschuss nichts mehr da und zu guter letzt Fen unser alles Könner. Er kann in Sekunden Pc's hacken und kann Bomben aller Art entschärfen und wer ist deine schöne Begleiterin?" fragte Leon und winkte zu Jenova „Ihr Name ist Jenova und ist meine Mitarbeiterin. Aber sag mir wie kann es sein dass du hier bist? Du bist doch aus der Armee ausgetreten." Fragte Kane und blickte auf den Bildschirm „Und was ist das für ein Gebäude unter Tschernobyl?" „Alles nach dem Anderen. Als ich die Armee verlassen habe arbeitete ich als Gärtner doch das war nicht meine Bestimmung. Wenig später fand ich heraus, dass die Wall mehrere Veteranen suchte um die Sicherheit ihrer Forschungs-Komplexe zu garantieren. Ich sah meine Chance und ergriff sie. Nun bin ich Kommandant der W.C.S.T, Wall Countermeasure and Security Taskforce und führe einer der besten Einheiten.

Ohne auf den Befehl von Leon zu warten richtete Fen einen kleinen Pc auf einem der Tische auf und startete ihn nach wenigen Sekunden leuchtete ein Hologramm von Tschernobyl auf. „Wie ihr sicher ja ist der Strom der Station ausgefallen..." begann Leon „Eins der Reaktoren ist zusammengestürzt und hat eins der Generatoren zerstört wie es dazu kam dass alle anderen mit ausfielen ist noch ein Rätsel" auf dem Hologramm leuchtete eins der Reaktoren auf und fiel dann zusammen um das was vorgefallen wahr zu verbildlichen. „Zur gleichen Zeit ist das hoch-sicherheits- Labor, Q-41, unter Tschernobyl auch ohne Strom gewesen da es an Tschernobyl gekoppelt war. Q-41 oder auch XXXX ist ein Forschungs-Labor für Genmanipulation und Virale- so wie Bakterielle- Waffenforschung. Durch den Stromausfall sind alle Sicherheitssysteme ausgefallen und einige ihrer Tests sind ausgebrochen, unsere Mission ist es Dokumente zu sichern und wenn möglich Professor Friedrich ausfindig zu machen, ihn zum Abholpunkt zu begleiten und eine Zielerfassung anzubringen um in T minus 24 Stundena die Station in die Luft zujagen." Beendete Leon und schaltete das Hologramm aus. „Ihr wollt Tschernobyl in die Luft jagen?" fragte Kane ungläubig „Sagen wir's mal so, in dieser Station wird nicht nur mit kleinen lieben Häschen experimentier" lächelte Nova und entsicherte ihrer Waffe „Oder glaubst du dass ein Hase das Massaker in der Kantine verursacht hat?" Ohne auf Nova zu achten wendete sich Kane an Leon „Was geht hier vor?" „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, unsere Aufgabe ist es eben diesen Doc zu retten und alle Daten zu sichern"

* * *

><p>English version will come soon...<p>

Ich bin kein Deutscher so hoffe ich dass nicht zu viele fehler vorhanden sind! Bitte schreibt comments un reviews!


End file.
